「Il était la neige, aussi lunatique que la couleur des nuages」
by Acchlys
Summary: Kano Shuuya avait toujours voulu avoir plus de temps, toujours plus de temps ; mais celui-ci glissait toujours entre ses doigts. Alors, remarquant avec une vérité frustrante que personne ne l'attendrait jamais, il s'était roulé en boule, seul avec sa solitude. Il avait cessé de courir après le temps au moment où il avait cessé de courir après sa vie.


Bonsoir ! Cette petite histoire était au commencement un RP, mais je n'ai pu le finir, alors je le pose là.. Je suis navrée de la longue absence qui ronge ce compte abandonné, mais bientôt, je posterai le dernier chapitre du jardin du mal. Ayez une agréable lecture, et merci de toujours me suivre. Love u 3

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur les chiffres jaunâtres de son réveil, il attendait. L'attention rivée sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il patientait. La respiration perdue dans l'atmosphère d'une pièce solitaire, il rêvassait. Kano Shuuya avait toujours voulu avoir plus de temps, toujours plus de temps ; mais celui-ci glissait toujours entre ses doigts. C'était comme s'il voulait retenir les horloges de traduire les secondes en minutes, comme s'il en voulait au monde d'avancer sans lui. Alors, remarquant avec une vérité frustrante que personne ne l'attendrait jamais, il s'était roulé en boule, seul avec la solitude. Parfois avec quelques filles croisées dans son désespoir, qui ne restaient pas bien longtemps elles aussi. Le temps l'avait toujours fui : jamais il n'était arrivé au moment propice. Il n'avait pas sauvé Ayano, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il n'avait pas sauvé sa mère, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il n'avait pas sauvé son âme, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il avait enterré son cœur dans le mensonge, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire la vérité. Il avait accroché un sourire narquois sur son visage, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire véritablement un.

Il avait cessé de courir après le temps au moment où il avait cessé de courir après sa vie.

D'un coup, il avait décidé que sa torpeur était terminée, et qu'il était l'heure de flâner un peu dans les rues, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il avait perdu : une mère, une sœur, une vie, ou peut-être lui-même ? Ses yeux soulignés de cernes se perdirent sur la baie vitrée de son studio, et il eut l'impression d'être un aigle dans son nid ; dominant par la hauteur de son antre Mekakucity ainsi que les humains. Son attention fut captée par les larmes des nuages qui semblaient pleurer sur son pitoyable sort, et son cœur n'en fut que bercé par de pâles illusions. La neige, contraire de lui qui avait un tempérament de feu au cœur glacé ; similaire à lui qui était froid au sang chaud. Oxymore à lui seul, antithèse du bien, hyperbole du mal.  
La neige, pureté éphémère ; lui, débauche sempiternelle.

Il se leva en frissonnant, quitter son lit et ses draps était un déchirement que seul lui connaissait : c'était synonyme que, bientôt, il aurait affaire à la foule noire d'inconnus aux visages corrompus, à l'air que d'autres respiraient, aux rues dangereuses et effrayantes. Mais pour entretenir une épave, il fallait bien la traîner avec soi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain en attrapant dans un coin de sa chambre son pantalon, et sur sa commode, son t-shirt ainsi que son éternelle veste. Souvenir empoisonné d'une vie artificielle.  
En enfilant ses vêtements, il s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Ses yeux parcoururent ses cernes immondes, sa mine exsangue et ses yeux rouges d'un désespoir camouflé. Puis, il remarqua ses cheveux sales et ébouriffés, son corps corrompu et ses blessures involontaires qui décoraient les courbes malmenées par ses crises d'angoisse et un enfer quotidien.  
Il soupira. Ce soir, il prendrait une douche bouillante afin de purger ces plaies et bleus que lui seul se faisait, et ce par accident.

Il prit un manteau - le seul qu'il possédait - et sortit en prenant ses bottes dans la main, fermant son studio à clé. Il vacilla et fut prit de vertiges pendant quelques secondes ; l'air d'un nouvel extérieur était toujours insupportable pour ses faibles poumons.

Il ignora le chien du voisin, la voisine à la poitrine généreuse, et un gosse qui hurlait dans le couloir. Il ignora la rue, les passants, les magasins. Il ignora les pères noël, les pleurs des nuages blancs et la joie des fêtes de fin d'année. Seul dans ses songes dépravés, il ignorait les hommes et le monde.

Il finit par sortir de sa léthargie lorsqu'il arriva dans une petite rue, sans âme qui vive. Il put enfin désactiver la malédiction de ses pupilles rouges qui commençait à le fatiguer de plus en plus au fil de ces journées enneigées, et il s'assit contre un mur, les fesses dans la poudreuse glacée, le regard perdu sur un cadavre de rongeur en face de lui.

 **Allégorie de sa vie pourrie, ou de son "lui" faussé ?**

Le temps, antagoniste de sa vie depuis sa naissance. Si sa mère avait été comme cela, c'était parce que le temps lui avait enlevé son père. Si les cicatrices de son enfance incongrue ne s'étaient pas refermées, c'était parce que le temps les ouvraient à chaque nouvelle guérison. Alors pourquoi avait-il cessé de courir ? Il avait eu l'habitude d'être laissé derrière par ce fou amusé à la vitesse inégalée, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'était évanoui dans sa folle course avec sa propre mort ? Peut-être était-ce elle, lassée de ce défi fastidieux, qui l'avait assommé pour mieux s'occuper de Kano. De ce Kano, qui gisait, là, dans une pureté qu'il souillait, dans une poudreuse qui camouflait déjà les sillons de son passage.

Le froid transperçait sa peau diaphane, paralysait ses membres engourdis, faisait trembler son petit corps malmené. Un sourire crispé se forma sur ses lèvres gercées ; étrangement, c'était lorsqu'il sentait la mort venir qu'il se sentait enfin en vie. Ces frissons, ils étaient là parce qu'il avait froid ; et donc parce qu'il vivait. Ce froid qui lui glaçait les entrailles, il était là parce que le sang coulait encore dans ses veines, et donc parce qu'il était encore en vie.  
N'est-ce-pas ?

Il était devenu fatigué. Fatigué de devoir mentir nuit et jour, fatigué de devoir mentir aux seules personnes qui le supportaient, fatigué de ce masque qui le détruisait toujours davantage. Alors, sous celui-ci, le corps de Kano s'était affaibli. Ses cicatrices ne s'estompaient plus. Ses membres s'amaigrissaient, et ses muscles disparaissaient. Sa silhouette se courbait, et ses yeux devenaient rouges et cernés mais pas le même rouge que celui de sa malédiction. Ses veines avaient explosé dans son cristallin. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si terne que cela faisait pleurer le ciel depuis près d'un mois à présent.

Ainsi, il était parti. Vivre en cachant tout de soi-même était devenu insupportable, et les inquiétudes des membres du Mekakushi Dan également. Il devait déménager tous les mois, sinon ses amis le retrouveraient – ils ont déjà frappé à sa porte une fois, et il pu utiliser ses dernières forces pour leur ouvrir sous l'apparence d'une personne âgée. Suite à cela, il avait dormi treize heures de suite contrairement à toutes les nuits où les souvenirs l'accablaient tant qu'il lui était impossible de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il fut plongé dans cette léthargie et ces pensées qui justifiaient ses actes, jusqu'à ce que le temps ne se réveille de son coma. Une voix, fluette, brisée. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais est-ce que cette voix était réelle ? Ou était-ce celle de la mort ? Peut-être que celle-ci venait en main propre pour cueillir sa vie sur un tapis blanc. Tapis bientôt rouge, par l'hémoglobine versée sur une farandole de regrets.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose frapper son pied gelé. Il semblait anesthésié par la douleur, mais quelqu'un était là, dans cette ruelle aussi étroite que gelée, debout, devant un "lui" agonisant dans la neige, plongé dans l'antithèse de son être. Ses sens revinrent, la souffrance auparavant disparue refit surface dans son coeur troué par tant d'années à tenter de survivre. Et ce n'était que l'iceberg immergé d'une pléthore de souffrances.

La personne hurla lorsqu'elle vit son visage mouillé et désespéré un cri si déchirant qu'il fit sursauter le blond. Chaque cellule de son corps semblait se rebeller et lui causait une myriade de souffrance, et le froid le transperça au point qu'il ne puisse plus respirer pendant trois secondes. Trois secondes suffisantes à l'inconnu pour partir en se plaignant, que l'on ne pouvait plus marcher dans une seule rue sans croiser de personnes sans-abri.

Ainsi, il ou elle l'avait pris pour un sans-abri ? Sa tête était-elle si désemparée ? Semblait-il si pitoyable ? Sa tête tournait, il avait mal, il voulait finir cette histoire seul, mourir seul, écrire "THE END" en majuscules dans le livre de sa pitoyable existence. Livre qui serait rangé parmi tant d'autres, et jamais lu, jamais consulté, jamais effleuré. Enterré, oublié, rayé de la liste des monstres présents dans cette réalité déchue.

 **Kano Shuuya.**  
 **Ce nom ne signifiera bientôt plus rien.**

Il entrouvrit la bouche afin de laisser passer quelques échos de sa voix brisée, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Peut-être était-il à moitié mort ; muet et bientôt aveugle. Alors, au lieu de paraître idiot à essayer de pousser vers le vide une voix disparue ; il continua sa monotone litanie dans sa tête. Mais celle-ci s'effaçait peu à peu, laissant place à un vide qui prenait progressivement place dans ses songes.

 **Est-ce que ta vie a été belle, Shuuya ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu.**  
 **Est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux, Shuuya ? Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de moi, j'avais l'embarras du choix !**  
 **As-tu des regrets, Shuuya ? Je n'en ai jamais eu.**  
 **Est-ce que quelqu'un se souviendra de toi, Shuuya ?**  
 **Eh, Shuuya ?**  
 **Pourquoi as-tu été un monstre noyé par ses mensonges, Shuuya ?**  
 **Shuuya ? T'es déjà mort ou quoi ?**

 **Shuuya ? Pourquoi continues-tu de mentir, même mort ?**

 **Shuuya ?**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, on découvrit le cadavre d'un jeune homme glacé sous la neige. Les lumières écarlates des ambulances tournaient dans la rue, et teintaient la neige d'une lumière inquiétante. Sous cette couverture aux couleurs de marbre se trouvait l'apparence meurtrie et sans masque de Kano Shuuya, décédé dans un lit enneigé une rude nuit d'hiver. Il mourut d'avoir trop vécu, d'avoir trop vu les affres de cette vie au goût d'hémoglobine.


End file.
